


4 Times Luke ‘Didn’t Understand Wookiee’, and 1 Time He Did

by fn_6969



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fn_6969/pseuds/fn_6969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the anonymous prompt: AU where Luke understands Wookiee but doesn't tell anyone, and overhears everything when Chewie teases Han about Luke.</p>
    </blockquote>





	4 Times Luke ‘Didn’t Understand Wookiee’, and 1 Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> From the anonymous prompt: AU where Luke understands Wookiee but doesn't tell anyone, and overhears everything when Chewie teases Han about Luke.

**1**

Luke’s cheeks tinge a lovely shade of pink as he hears the Wookiee talk about him to Han, but he doesn’t look up from his dinner.

“Shut up, Chewie.” Han points a finger at his friend, pushing his plate away and standing up from the table, “and I do not!” and then he’s stomping away, blaster rattling against his thigh.

Luke swallows a giggle along with his next bite.

**2**

Luke finds a seat at the rebellion meeting between Han and Chewie, greeting them both with a smile as he sits down.

Han smiles up at his friend, eyes brightening.

The Wookiee nudges his friend, growling out a few choice phrases.

Han takes in a deep breath, folding his arms over his chest and looking away, clearly embarrassed.

The blue-eyed man turns his head in attempt to hide the smile he feels playing at his lips.

**3**

Luke is bent over at the waist, fidgeting with something or other, when he hears Chewbacca and Han enter the room. He’s too focused, though, to acknowledge their presence.

Chewie bellows something obnoxious at Han, and Luke blushes furiously at hearing himself talked about that way.

Han punches Chewbacca's arm, blushing furiously and muttering to himself.

Luke snickers silently, continuing the task at hand.

**4**

“Night Han, Chewie.” Luke says, resting his hands on the backs of his friends.

“Night, kid.” Han looks up briefly, patting the younger man’s hand, lingering a moment before sliding his hand off and back into his lap.

Luke purses his lips and turns, walking the opposite direction down the corridor.

Chewbacca roars something at Han, immediately followed by a laugh, and Luke almost chokes on nothing attempting to stifle his own chuckle.

The pilot waits until Luke is out of earshot before replying: “No I most certainly do not ‘want to go with him!’”

**And one time he did...**

An orange-jumpsuit-clad Luke Skywalker walks across the hangar and toward his x-wing, giving nods of acknowledgement and smiles to everyone he passes.

He stops though, when he crosses paths with Han and Chewbacca.

He grins at the Wookiee, then turns to Han, who looks at the ground briefly before looking back up at Luke, “Good luck, kid.”

Luke smiles, gripping the older man’s shoulder and squeezing before continuing on.

Chewbacca leans in and says something to the captain, but this time when Luke overhears it, he stops dead in his tracks.

Han’s eyes widen as Luke turns around and walks back toward him, clearly on a mission- And he almost loses his balance when the younger man grabs him by the vest and presses their lips together.

Luke pulls back, letting go of Han, and turns to Chewbacca. “You’re right, Chewie. He should’ve kissed me for good luck. S’alright though, I got one for myself.”

And then he’s walking away again, leaving a terribly amused Wookiee and a stunned Han Solo in his wake.


End file.
